Snugs
by PredAndPrey
Summary: A "Route B" of sorts for Nick and Judy's relationship growing after the events of "Moving In". In this scenario, sex comes before romantic confession as opposed to after. A long week of work has our duo exhausted, but not tired enough to stop lusty desires from running rampant and emotions from spilling forth. Love, sex, and shenanigans. NSFW.


Judy's keys hit the top of her table with a clank. Judy and her fox companion had just entered her, now their, shoe box apartment. "Uuuuggghhhh." Judy groaned defeatedly.

"Uugh." Nick retorted, somehow sounding more tired than the bunny.

Bogo had them on some of the nastiest holiday shift work for the past week, and today was Christmas Eve, which made for the most hectic and stressful day of them all, compounded by the fact that others were enjoying a holiday while they were stuck working. However, the silver lining was their nonstop hours had bought them Christmas Day, and the two days after that as payoff. At this rate though, their entire Christmas Day might be spent in a coma. To say that the two were tired was a massive understatement.

"You want dinner? I can cook us some microwave meals...carrot dish for me and I think we have some VitaPred left for you..." Judy asked monotonously. VitaPred is a synthetic protein meal for predators, and Nick had to force the stuff down, but Judy had to curb him off the fast food somehow. His time at the gym with her shouldn't be undermined by nonstop bugburgers and Panda Garden takeout.

"As appetizing as your gourmet is, Whiskers, I'm gonna pass. I just need sleep." Nick replied grumpily, unbuttoning his shirt and looking dreamily over at his "bed" which was a pile of three thick blankets.

"I'm just trying to be helpful..." Judy started, and then looked at Nick, now shirtless. She turned away a bit pink in the cheeks. They had always tried to be in sleepwear by the time the lights were out and nobody could see, and she would always wake up before Nick so he would never see her tanktop and panties combo. However, she would be lying if she never stole glances...and sometimes stares, at his shirtless body as he slept. He slept in only his boxers, and it showed off his broad shoulders, masculine chest, and overall lithe vulpine frame that only got nicer with the recent police training and gym workouts.

Not only that, but things had gotten more tense with Nick and she wasn't sure what to think. For starters, nothing he had said since the moving in incident had surpassed that level of mushyness. He was talking about caring and how much she saved him and that he wanted to protect her...and then nothing! For the past couple weeks since then nothing but friendly jokes and nice conversations. But every couple days in this timespan, when they were alone, Nick could get flirty...and promiscuous. This contrast between the mushy incident and the following flirtatiousness had Judy unsure. He'd make comments about her figure, or something along the lines of waking up earlier to see her in something other than police uniform. One time he even called her "my girl". All of these things earned him reprimand in one form or another. However, she found herself slapping him less and merely looking away and muttering "shutup" quickly as time went on. As crude and intentionally frustrating as some of the comments could be, they all sent her into feelings very complicated. They made her feel good in a weird way, but she could never reply in earnest due to lack of knowledge of if he was joking or not.

Firstly, as a rabbit, she was technically "in heat" all year round, and Judy was proud of her sexual purity and ability to control her temptations, as it spoke against a sort of rude joke against her species. Secondly, she and Nick were just friends. Well, that's an understatement. She cares for Nick more than a friend! Their heart-to-heart upon moving in confirmed that both of them were very dear to one another, but Judy never thought of becoming mates with a fox. She always assumed she'd end up with another rabbit, but now found herself wondering when she'd ever make time to find one who supported her lifestyle. Moving back to Bunnyburrow and becoming a mother made her shudder in disgust, as she did not want children of her own, not to mention how such a thing would interfere with her job. Lastly, the logistics of being with Nick worried her, and not just the size difference. Interspecies relationships are "accepted" in Zootopia in the sense that they are allowed. However, as accepting as a modern city can be, the diversity can lead way to bigotry. Nick knew this bigotry would reflect negatively on Judy and refused to move in with her initially, so she couldn't imagine him wanting to be mates with her, right? And she didn't want it, of course! They had a good thing going, why risk the chance of ruining it over some base, animalistic...arousing... No! Judy was above this sort of-

"Carrots?" Nick spoke up, suddenly closer behind Judy than she remembered, making her jump back and look at him. Nick looked down at her with the widest eyes he could manage in his exhausted state. "Whoa. I thought I was a zombie, but it looks like my little energetic bunny is all out of power too." He was uncomfortably comfortably close to her, and shirtless.

"D-don't call me little." She muttered.

"Hmm, guess I'm sorry about that too...wait did you even hear my apology plus what I was muttering?" Nick asked.

"Oh...sorry, no, I didn't. I'm pretty exhausted."

"First I apologized for making a quip at your offer for food. I love when you make us food, it's just that VitaPred microwave garbage couldn't taste good if handled by a five-star chef, and I'm just too tired to even eat right now. The other thing I was apologizing for was..." Nick paused, reconsidering if saying this so openly would be a good idea. However, he felt it necessary to stop toying with Judy, and give her a hint that his advances were indeed genuine. "thanks for putting up with me lately. It's winter and I know that's no excuse but...winter is fox mating season."

Judy was shocked to hear him say this. So was she really the subject of some lewd advances on top of just being the punchline of little teases that left her feeling flustered? She didn't know this about foxes. Mating seasons were one of those things you couldn't say that you take seriously, or else you're a bigot, thinking that animals are controlled by such base instincts. However, you were a fool if you denied them to yourself, as they couldn't be ignored either, since they were a biological impulse.

Clearing the air was Nick's intent by saying this, but it only made Judy think harder about what his comments really meant. She was now more flustered than ever, and could only stare back at her still shirtless companion. Half of her was taken aback by his proximity to her and what he just confessed, and the other half was just too tired to think straight.

"It's alright, Nick." She managed to get out before he thought something was amiss. It wasn't alright. Nick just spoke openly about something _sexual_ with her. Judy couldn't deny herself forever. Nick made her heart beat faster and caused her nether regions to drip with hot juices. 'When was the last time you fantasized about something that _wasn't_ Nick?' Judy shook her head slightly, urging herself to continue on and end this day. Time to change subjects! "I should thank you. You've been really supportive of me lately and a big help on the clock." 'He's supportive of your lifestyle too', she thought. 'No kids with a fox and he's already working the same job as you.' She beat these thoughts away, bewildered that they were appearing at a time like this. Trying hard to look only at his face and not his chest, she reached up high and put a paw on his shoulder. This didn't help, as his sleepy gaze looked sultry all of a sudden, and she saw the real Nick Wilde in his emerald eyes. "You...you're doing good, partner."

Not quite the response he was expecting, unsure of how the topic shifted to work. But she didn't say she was upset, so that was good enough for him in this sleepy state of mind. "Thanks, Hopps. So, is it lights out for you too? I'm so beat I could sleep on concrete." Nick emphasized this point by turning his back to her and letting out a large yawn.

"Actually, I'm gonna shower." Judy replied. A cold one. Very cold. And she'll shampoo with Stop Being So Lewd, Judy brand shampoo.

"Surprised you're dedicated enough to even do that. I'm just gonna pass out and deal with the stink tomorrow." Nick said with a dumb grin as he turned back to Judy.

"I don't mind it..." Judy said wearily without even thinking. She suddenly jolted out of her dreamy state and realized what she had said.

"Oh, so you don't mind a stinky hug, especially since you're showering anyways, right?" Nick leaned in for the hug, still grinning. These, unlike everything else, were meant to be platonic enough. But Nick couldn't help but squeeze a little tighter, hold on a little longer, let his hands wander a little further, and breathe in her scent a little more than he should have if his hugs were, indeed, platonic. Which they were. Maybe. Nick knew they weren't, he had fallen hard for this bunny despite all reason telling him not to. Interspecies relationships weren't easy, and he never liked doing much the hard way. But he fell in love with the soul in this bunny frame, and in turn learned to love this bunny frame. If he couldn't be official mates with her, he could still have her in private, though. Nobody had to know they were more than roommates. Heck, only Bogo so far knew that they were roommates. Inside these four walls, Nick was planning on claiming his spot in Judy's heart, even if it was just a secret affair. He had to have her. With a light rub of his chin on top of her head he hoped that some of his scent rubbed off on her.

He was still sticking to his original promise to himself atleast, which was to never say 'I love you' to her, as doing such a thing would not be an act of love. It would be too selfish. Judy's needs came before his, and he didn't want to lead her _that_ astray. He was certain she loved him back, but Nick couldn't commit to that. A first move on his part could ruin everything.

The hug was one of many, as of late. Judy liked the hugs and always reciprocated them...and sometimes initiated them. They were very huggy. But only in private. She found comfort in them, and liked being close to Nick, and making him happy. She knows he has had a lot of issues in the past, and still is burdened by some of them, so anything she could offer to help him made her feel good for providing it. And honestly, she enjoyed feeling secure with him, and that he genuinely wanted to be with her, both on the job and off. She held Nick back, both of them giving the other support in their exhausted states. Judy pressed her head against his chest, wanting to fall asleep right there. The slight 'stink' was actually an alluringly musky smell. She eventually let go, wanting to get in the shower and into tomorrow, where she could think more clearly. All this time pining after Nick and he might feel the same way. The thought filled Judy with both delight and aggravation. Judy had tried flirting and feeling around but Nick never revealed anything. He only came back with flirts that made it seem like he was teasing her. Judy confused at this new world of romance, which may not have even been romance at all. She doubted herself and then talked herself out of it into a vicious cycle of not knowing what to do; eventually she had just hoped Nick would come forth and tell her the truth some day.

"I bet you'll be passed out by the time I'm done, so good night, Nick. Let's have a nice, lazy day tomorrow." Judy told him with a plastered-on smile that she couldn't shake.

"Sounds heavenly. Sweet dreams, Jude" Nick replied. He saw her off into the shower before getting fully ready for bed.

It was amazing how much a cold shower could wake you up, Judy thought to herself. Too bad she didn't take one; but a hot shower with lots of...personal attention...did the trick just as well. She still felt the effects of fatigue but she was now much more alert after her shower, not to mention the peace of mind that being clean gave her. The stepped carefully out of the bathroom and into the other room, trying her best not to wake Nick. She was all dressed for bed and ready for a good night's rest. As she placed a paw on her bed however, she could feel something was amiss, something she did not realize due to her poor night vision. Nick was in her bed, fast asleep.

She drew her paw back, unsure of what to do as she stood there. The first wave of emotion was anger. This was her bed, and Nick had crossed a line by invading her personal space like this. It was clearly a goad and something done in his heat, like all of his other flirty advances he made just to confuse and embarass her! However, her second wave of emotions were much softer. She felt bad, as Nick was not used to such a harsh schedule yet. Her farm background made her more suited to long hours that began early, but Nick had no such preparation, often turning to caffeine to get him through the long days, not to mention the insane holiday hours they just trudged through. He even went to the gym with her and made an effort to be less grumpy in the mornings. Waking him up now would be criminal. Also...it's been a while since he's had a bed. He had told her his setup while squatting was the same as it was here. Just blankets on the floor. This made her feel guilty some nights, as he was laying on the floor while she was comfortable in a bed, creating a weird power disparity between the two. She wanted Nick to be comfortable here; was he truly comfortable on the floor while she was in bed?

Not to mention...she was slightly interested to see what would happen. This was not a mistake, she was sure of it. Nick wanted this to happen, and she couldn't deny herself anymore. She wanted this too. These feelings being here even after the fun shower proved that they were not forged in the heat of the moment, but were instead genuine. They were also very lewd and base, which made Judy feel a wave of shame wash over her, but she was already committed to this path. She wanted to trust Nick. She was about to share a bed with her fox companion that was in heat.

Judy slowly snuck into the bed under the covers next to Nick, and she remained as stiff as a board for a good five minutes, internally debating what to do next, and worrying if Nick was actually awake. By the sounds of his breathing, it appeared as if he was asleep, but she couldn't shake the suspicion that the sly fox was merely pretending. However, this didn't stop her paw from slowly inching their way towards him, as if she needed to prove to herself that this scenario was, in fact, happening. She felt her paw brush against Nick's fur. It felt silky to her touch. The bunny could her temperature rise, body slightly shaking from her nerves going haywire from this risque behavior.

Judy realized she was now in this for the long haul, and decided to make a bold move, despite how hot and flustered she felt. Nick was facing towards her by the way he was laying. In a very slow motion, Judy positioned herself to face him and snug close. Nick's legs were not fully extended, because if they were, his feet would be hanging off the end of the bed. This made his knees stick out a bit towards Judy, so she positioned her crotch above and onto his leg to make room and fit more cozily against him. Her proximity and this entire situation made Judy feel intense warmth, but the contact she just made against Nick's leg sent a rush of embarassment through her. She didn't realize the consequence beforehand, but Judy just made the most intimate part of her anatomy come into contact with her partner's leg. It felt amazing. She pressed herself even closer.

'You're being such a stereotypical bunny right now, Judy!' she internally scolded herself. The scolding didnt stop her from making the slightest of wiggles of her hips. And then they became less slight. They became gyrations. She was grinding on Nick's leg. She could feel herself becoming more wet and aroused with each movement that sent tingles of pleasure to her very core. Judy felt so horny and lewd with every press of her pussy against Nick's leg, she was absolutely burning up with the desires she was satisfying. 'He's not even awake, Judy...on top of being a pervert you're being a coward!'. She decided to stop herself here, as Nick made a few noises during this short little adventure. Waking him up during that would have been so embarassing that the potency of her shame could have froze time. Judy attempted to stave off her lust, it was driving her mad.

Judy turned away from Nick and decided to go to sleep. She couldn't bear the thought of waking Nick up after what she just did, not to mention how he really needed to get some sleep, and how he was probably sick of sleeping on the floor. She nestled herself into him so that they were spooning, but as she inched closer, Judy was stunned by a surprise. In her backing up, Judy had pressed her butt into something hard, and quickly realized that she was being touched by Nick's most private of parts.

His member felt long and stiff as it poked into her into her soft bum. 'Cock!' Judy froze realizing the depths of this situation she found herself in. 'Did I do this to him?' Judy marveled at the poking sensation, ashamed that she was enjoying it and a bit proud that she may have been the cause for the unconscious erection. Judy relaxed a bit and let it lay snugly along her rear end. It felt nice. Nestled into Nick gave her the most warm and protected feeling she had felt in the longest time. She had spent so much time and energy focusing on her dream, Judy began to wonder if she had ever neglected a side of her that craved intimacy. She felt small and vulnerable next to Nick, but since it was Nick, she somehow felt powerful and zen; not to mention snuggly! As if lowering herself into a shaky boat onto the water, Judy tested to see if Nick was somebody she could trust. He could be her rock; day by day he had proved this. Tonight was no different.

Her exhaustion was still present, and she had decided to let it all go. She wasn't waking Nick up and that was the end of that. No more funny business, just sleeping, and she'll sort out Nick in the morning. Judy always had a knack for calming herself down and thinking through something logically! The damage, so to speak, was already done when Nick fell asleep in her bed. Might as well let it go and not worry about it.

Nick turned in his sleep just as Judy had begun to drift off in her slumber. He turned closer onto Judy and his arm slumped over her shoulder and onto her chest. Judy frequently "jumped" out of her sleep on her own accord, but this sudden touch on her breast from Nick made her jump. Extra jumpily. She even let out an "HMMPH!" for good measure, as if Nick wasn't about to be jolted awake without it. Which he was. Nick was now awake, wide-eyed with thoughts of last night rushing back to him. He was in Judy's bed. With Judy. With an erection?

"J-Judy!" He began, equal parts groggy and energized. "I can explain: I was about to go to bed in my own bed, as per usual, of course, naturally and I-I...I kinda wanted to see what a real bed felt like. It had been a really long time, and I figured a real bed plus how sore I felt would have been amazing. I didn't mean to fall asleep, just to lay there. I was gonna get up by the time you were out of the shower and...you are awake, right Judy?"

"Yeah." Judy replied quietly, still facing away. She wasn't sure how to feel. Angry that he was foolish enough to think he somehow wouldn't fall asleep after the shifts they just pulled? Embarassed that he might realize she made the decision to enter the bed on her own accord? Guilty for the things she did and how he genuinely just wanted a real bed? Or maybe...disappointed that this wasn't one of his flirty tricks after all, and that he just wanted a real bed?

Nick made a motion to climb over Judy and exit the bed. "I know you're tired and just want some rest, sorry for-"

Judy grabbed his arm that he was using to support himself during his climb over her body. Her motion was somehow both reflexive and meditated. He hadn't been playing fair these past couple weeks, and she hadn't been playing fair tonight. Judy was going to wipe both of their slates clean, and start fresh right now. "Don't leave. Please?" She asked him, now looking directly where she imagined him to be.

Nick's night vision gave him a different perspective. He could see Judy looking towards him, not making eye contact with him, but she wanted to. Hope and desire filled her eyes, along with that cute pout on her face. She rarely ever brought out the pout. Only when she was feeling particularly sly and used it to goad Nick into doing or saying something. Nick felt his heart jump up in his chest when her heard her request. It sounded like a sweet sirensong to him, and he could only comply and arch back down into his laying position. He wasn't sure if he wanted to stay here like this; he had to assess her angle. Did she just turn the tables on him? This was the one time he wasn't trying to make a move and she takes the opportunity to make her own? This sly bunny!

"Do you wanna put your arm back around me?" Judy asked timidly. Nick made an affirmative noise and complied. Neither were thinking about what this meant for their relationship or how they would feel in the morning. The very seconds that they breathed in and out and the bed they were comfortably confined to were all that mattered. The pair laid like this, both stiff now that the other was awake, unsure of how to read the other. In fact, neither could even get a good read on themselves. Judy thought she wanted a more orderly love life, so why was she jumping to intimate acts with someone she wasn't dating? Nick thought he wanted this lusty affair, so why was he so afraid to make a move? Judy's dark bedroom was an abyss where nothing made sense anymore, it seemed. "This is nice, right?" Judy asked him, tenuously.

"Yeah, it is." Nick replied somewhat dumbfounded. Just as Judy felt secure, Nick felt assured. Judy was his, just as he wanted. In his arms, he made sure she was safe and warm. He gave her care and affection, and in return he felt fulfillment.

Judy then moved her rear backwards in the same fashion as earlier, nestling into Nick's embrace and pressing her backside into Nick's still-erect member.

Nick was reeling at this sudden movement, emphasized by a slight huffing sound he couldn't stop from escaping his lips. Her ass. It was so amazing. That limber and petite bunny frame was accentuated by her lower body. Judy's ass, hips, and thighs gave her a figure that Nick couldn't resist. Slim and cute all over with a nice extra serving of bunny in all the right places on her body. And those places were touching his shaft, basically caressing it. He felt a surge of primal dominance. The predator's prey was so close, so alluring, it tempted him greatly. It was clear to Nick now what Judy wanted. She chose not to wake him up and she only moved closer and closer to him, keeping him in the bed with her. Whatever her feelings were, they were indeed sexual. This reassured Nick greatly, and gave him courage to continue on with what he desired, his heat aflame once more.

Nick nuzzled the back of Judy's neck, sending chills down her spine. "You know what else would be nice?" he let out in a breathy tone, his heat bringing the temperature of his breath to a steam on Judy's fur.

Judy froze up again. This was moving so fast! She got in the bed with a fox in heat who had been making advances on her for weeks now and it was about to come to a climax. 'Don't act like you don't want this.' Judy internally reprimanded herself. 'You knew this would happen, and that's why you got in the bed. That's why you grinded on him and probed around with your ass for his cock'. This eleventh-hour realization stunned her. Making the first move was so hard. She knew she wanted this but this was such a new experience for her. It was easier to put herself out there for Nick rather than muster the courage to be sexually forward. "We really shouldn't move so fast, Nick..." she muttered feebly. Her last defense was deployed, as shoddy as it sounded.

Nick was already moving his paw down from her chest to her tummy, and wasn't planning on stopping. "Oh?" he asked. "We shouldn't, you're right. But we can. Nobody has to know, Sweets, if that's what you're worried about. Your foxfucking habits will be kept within these four walls, and nobody will bother you about being with me. But in these four walls, on this tiny little bed, you're mine. It's not just the heat. Even before it set in, you've started making me go wild, Hopps. You're one sexy rabbit, and I won't be satisfied until I get a taste."

"Nick, I..." this confession left her stunned. So Nick really did feel something else for her. Despite how much hassle prey had given him, he had found himself attracted to one. His lusty words made her feel hot, but also accepted. She stole glances at him, not to mention what she did while he was sleeping. Interspecies attraction didn't make her weird. He felt it too. "I'm not afraid of being seen as your girlfriend." Judy confessed boldly.

Now it was Nick's turn to be stunned. No, he was not explaining this to her again. He'd deal with it later and stow away how her words made him so sickly sweet with love. He wanted her right now, with his paw inching towards the hem of her panties.

"That's sweet of you, Carrots. But are you afraid of the fun that comes along with it?" Nick said, now playing with the hem of her panties, flicking it up and down, making the elastic snap down against her fur. Judy gave out slight squeaks with every motion of this. He nibbled gently against her neck in this spooning position, making her feel anxious and, shamefully, a bit fearful of his teeth. Nick mixed in a cascade of butterfly kisses against her neck, and she wasn't sure which she liked more. The bites gave a slight sensation of excitement and submissiveness to her predator partner, the interspecies aspect giving her a strange rush of pleasure and confused feelings. The kisses were gentle and made her hum with flustered satisfaction to be a recipient of such a loving gesture.

Nick's paw now completely entered her panties and began to toy at Judy's folds. She was absolutely squirming with anticipation, anxiety, and most of all, lust. Resisting this was becoming harder by the second. He had the lightest of touches and traced his fingers around in such a way that left her aroused but nowhere near satisfied. "So what do you have to say? I want an answer for how you want this night to go." Nick whispered in a low growl into her ear. He was being a tease and he knew it. If he just said all that and she thought that this night was going anywhere without a bit of reciprocity she was sorely mistaken. Judy could feel his body all around her, his large frame encompassing her own. The tracing touch with slight picks at her pussy along with the neverending assault of nuzzles, kisses, and love bites sent Judy over the edge.

"Please." Judy squeaked out in exasperation. "Touch me Nick...I want it so badly." The words were finally out there, laying bare her sexual desire for him. "I can't resist you either...and you're attractive too and...y-you can stay in my bed? Please ju-"

"Shhh. That's enough, cutie." Nick responded, ears perked up at hearing her overwhelming approval to go forward. "I'll treat you to something nice."

"Don't call me cuuUU-AHHh! N-Nick..." Judy gasped midway through her reply, being taken aback by the clitoral stimulation Nick's paw started providing. The pleasure Judy felt was so much more intense and direct compared to the grinding from earlier. It was direct and warm and rushing and _fulfilling._ After an entire night of jumbled emotions, heat, nervous touches, and teasing, Judy was finally allowed release. Nick's teasing had caused her to become wet, but now she was absolutely soaked. She felt a wave of embarassment as she realized how messy she was making the sheets and Nick's fingers.

"Sorry about that. You're beautiful. My beautiful girl." Nick laid the charm on heavy as he continued to rub the spot that was making Judy go crazy. He kept this up, letting her feel how good it can be for a good couple minutes. "Also sorry for making you put up with me as of late. What do you say I make it up to you?" Nick asked mischeviously.

"Yes please" Judy stammered out under the duress of such an amazing show of attention. It was hard to keep her voice steady and keep quiet during Nick's affection.

Nick gave her a big kiss on the neck and breathily said "Here you go, Hopps" as he slid two fingers inside of her, making her moan in surprise. She felt snug around him, and was absolutely dripping. He moved his fingers in and out, causing her to move and shudder with every motion of his own. She was sweating bullets, and he was working up a respectable sweat of his own. Her sex scent added allure to the enticing feel of her figure being in his care, swayed by pleasure under his touch. All of this made Nick extremely horny that it was becoming hard for him to ignore the erect organ between his legs receiving no attention. He loved giving this affection to Judy, but after a few more minutes of fingering, he couldn't stop himself from his own selfish desires.

Judy felt the waves of pleasure taper off as she felt Nick adjusting himself behind her. "What's going on?" she asked breathily to the fox behind her. She really didn't want that to stop. Letting Nick touch her that way felt infinitely more amazing than anything she could achieve on her own. Placing herself under his direction and allowing him to please her allowed her to lay back and enjoy the experience. It was exhilirating to say the least.

"I want to have some fun too. Will you help me out, Judy?" Nick asked.

"Of course. I...I want you to feel as good as I did. You're amazing, Nick." Judy said in a trancelike state, still weary from what she just experienced.

"Mmmm. You should be careful about giving out such sweet compliments." Nick began, slightly picking Judy up to reposition her, and then lifting her leg up, eliciting a gasp from the bunny. "I'm already so pent up, and you're only making it worse" Nick told her as he slid his cock between her upper thighs in such a way that the top of his shaft was rubbing in between the folds of Judy's pussy.

"Oh Nick, this feels so good! It's so big and hard and hot..." Judy was becoming more excited and eager with each act. The warmth between the two of them was becoming intense. Judy was sure that something within her was being let out of its cage. She felt so lusty and depraved, her only goal to draw as much pleasure out from Nick as she could, and right now his shaft sliding along her pussy was giving her the best sensations possible. She could feel how much he wanted her with every thrust, it made her feel so good to satisfy both of them in this way.

Nick felt the same way. Judy's wetness was making the friction between them bearable while still being snug. Her delicious thighs were providing the best support for his member as he slid it along her most intimate of places. The heat and juices produced from Judy were having such an effect on Nick. He quickened his pace, wanting to get more and more out of her. She was under his control and it made him feel a rush of dominance. Moving her how he wanted, thrusting along her and giving her tastes of pleasure as he teased along her clit...Nick was going wild with the realization that he and Judy were united in such a way. He felt himself building to climax, but he did not want to finish here.

"Judy, I feel like I'm getting close." he said wearily, the exhaustion now coming to its own climax.

"Me too!" replied Judy. Where was this energy coming from? She felt like something was bubbling inside her, like it was about to burst. Masturbation was nowhere near this good; Nick was making her feel such inexplicable things. "I've never felt so good, Nick!"

"Well I hope you're ready to feel something else that's new. I want to cum inside you, Judy. I want to make you mine." Nick said with a low growl into her ear.

This made Judy slow up with apprehension. A fox and a bunny. The size difference between them was slightly daunting.

Nick made a motion to sit up on his knees as she rolled onto her back. "I'll be gentle, Judy, I promise. Just please let me put it inside you." Nick muttered out in an exhaustedly strained fashion.

He sounded so desperate for release, not to mention fatigued. Despite her soreness, however, Judy was feeling the best she had all day. She was operating on a higher plane with the energy the sex had filled her with. Perhaps now it was time to get him to talk.

Judy raised her legs up for Nick, and he took hold of each of them and held them back so he could position himself, their cores touching. He laid his long, erect cock along Judy's dripping pussy, savoring the moment when he gets to be inside of her.

"Put it in me, Nick" she pleaded him, with an extra hint of honey in her voice.

Nick slid it along, teasing her a few times, a bit worried about the size difference too. He slowly lowered the tip inside of Judy, drawing out supressed moans from the two of them. She felt so tight and wet, and his cock was pulled in deeper and deeper by the stimulating sensations that she provided. Judy slowly felt herself being filled up by Nick, and took pleasure from this feeling. However, she was a tight squeeze, and there was some pain along the way.

"Ah! Easy Nick, you're really big..." Judy gasped.

"Ah...hah...you're so...tight. It's hard to cram myself in here, but you feel so good, Judy." Nick moaned in ecstasy. "I'm gonna make you mine."

Slowly but surely Nick was able to fit the majority of his cock inside of her. The bunny underneath him was being overwhelmed by the feeling of being filled up by such a hard fox cock. Nick began to thrust in and out of the tight squeeze he found himself in, his cock gently making room for itself with every push. His thrusts became sloppy and rapid. Nick loomed over Judy, their cores touching and feeling extremely close. Her pussy was gripping his cock in all the right places, halting him from ever being close to pulling out. This involuntary action on Judy's part reflected how she felt; she didn't want Nick to leave her. She felt herself being jolted and buzzed with such incredible sensations every time Nick prodded himself deep inside of her. They were both bubbling over with lust in such a way that a climax was soon to come. Neither had full control over their motions any longer; so much was lost in translation from brain to muscle due to the constant interference of lusty energy fraying their nerves. Moans and gasps were getting louder, each of them hoping they didn't wake the neighbors.

"Nick...I'm a virgin...are you" Judy abruptly asked. She had to put her plan into motion soon before one of them went over the edge.

"Wait...why..are you really asking this now?" Nick managed to mutter between thrusts.

"I had a boyfriend as a teenager, but we never did anything. Kissing was all we did." Judy said sternly, trying with all of her willpower to speak straight.

Nick paused for a while. Tonight was a strange night, and he figured this was important enough to Judy. Might as well let her in. "Had a girlfriend for two years. Broke up about two years ago. I'm not a virgin. She was my only one." He continued fucking her, wondering where this was going, but nowhere near sidetracked enough to stop.

Judy fought through the pleasure that Nick was giving nonstop with his amazing cock, trying to say what she meant. "What I'm getting at is: I like this Nick. If you don't sleep around like you say, I hope you're not planning on starting with me. As amazing as you've made me feel, I'm not going to be your casual sex." She felt so close to the edge it was becoming unbearable.

"Judy, I'm really close, ah!" Nick winced as pressure built up in his balls. "What are you trying to say?" He thought he knew the answer, but was too afraid to be sure.

"I love you, you dumb fox!" Judy answered, followed by an uncontrollable response from within her. It sent intense shudders throughout her entire body. Inside of her, the bubbling sensation came to a climax as she nearly blacked out from the orgasm that Nick's cock gave her. She shuddered uncontrollably with an electric pulse of pleasure around Nick's member still inside of her, and the orgasm travelled throughout her body, making her reach a height she had never been to before.

Nick was overwhelmed by her proclamation. He was overjoyed to hear it and worried about how to deal with it. Breaking to the forefront of his mind, however, was the feeling of his own climax causing him to plunge his cock deep inside Judy with one final thrust as he shot loads of cum inside of her. Thrills echoed around inside of his body as he released his load into his lover. Emptying himself into her made him feel satisfied beyond belief. Cum kept shooting out due to how pent up Nick had let himself become in his heat, and as he removed himself from Judy, more shot out onto her body and spilled from her entrance. Knotting was an impossible feat given the restrictive size of Judy's smaller frame, which led to the spillage of his load, but he was too spent to care. He just fucked his bunny into climax and was drained of all energy required to sit up.

Nick lay down face-first in a newfound level of fatigue next to Judy after their sexcapade. Judy's petite frame was still twitching with the thrills that her orgasm provided. She felt warm and satisfied and exceptionally gooey. A huge smile was plastered across her face as she snuggled up to Nick, arms around him while nuzzling his shoulder. "I feel warm and tingly. And happy! Getting in bed with you was a good idea. Thanks for all of that, Nick!" Judy stated in a very chipper manner.

The fox, face down in the pillow, was baffled at how she became more alert over the course of all this excitement. "You win" he muttered into the pillow before rolling onto his back and turning his head towards her. "I love you too. I want to be your mate and your lover, Judy. No other animal in Zootopia is sly enough for me, anyways. Or as important to me as you are. We can talk more about us some other time when I'm not dead."

Judy giggled and gave her mate a quick peck on the nose. "I think we're great together. I'm glad you feel the same way; I want us to be special. You're special to me, Nick." She began running her paw along his chest, amazed by his performance and taken aback by how incredible her first time was. More importantly, Nick was hers now. He felt the same way and she couldn't be happier.

"How?" Nick asked, cut off by a small yawn before continuing. "How are you so hyper all of the sudden?"

Judy blinked at him in disbelief.. "Are you kidding, Nick? All those advances and you didn't do your research? Rabbits are in heat all year round, and sex acts as a stimulant for more sex. In fact, if you give me a short break, I could probably go again!"

Nick looked back at her with sheer terror in his eyes, before rolling onto his stomach and shoving his face back into the pillow. "Bed! Now! Goodnight!"

This elicited another giggle from Judy as she nuzzled up to her worn out fox. "I love you, Nick."

"I love you too." came the muffled response through the pillow.


End file.
